


Aspiro

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2018 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Dialogue, F/M, Insecurity, Magic, Oneshot, Post Season 1, Rayllum, Rayllum week 2018, Raylum, otp, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2018: Day 3: Magic.Trying to learn magic without a primal stone is hard, Callum begins to doubt himself.





	Aspiro

“Aspiro. Aspiro, ugh, Aspiro.”

Callum groaned as he made the correct rune that he had made countless of times, but still got no result. He felt not a single blow, breeze or anything, the wind was perfectly still, no matter how many times he tried, and it was getting pretty annoying to he back at square one.

“Callum, how’s it going?”

It was Rayla. She had been watching the human carefully for the last few minutes, clearly noticing his struggle as he tried to cast the spell over and over. The elf was curious over what was happening, but Callum just let out a sigh.

“It’s hopeless, now when the primal stone’s gone, I can’t do anything. It’s so hard and I don’t know what to do. I’m the worst made ever, I can’t even do a simple wind spell.”

Rayla saw the defeat in Callum’s eyes, and decided to place her hand gently against his back, patting him lightly. That always calmed her.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Magic is extremely hard, especially without a primal stone. You’ve just tried to learn it, so no need to feel bad over the result. All learning takes time. Primal stones are a shortcut, I know you’ll be able to master the spells fully, that is way harder than just casting it over the stone. I believe in you, because I know you have a strong will. Just keep practicing, and it’ll happen eventually. You can’t just give up right now before you even have a chance to see the result.”

Callum let out a small smile, he looked a bit revealed.

“Thanks Rayla, it really means a lot. I’m really insecure about myself.”

“You shouldn’t be. I think you’re doing amazing. You’re a way better mage then I would be. I inherited the magic because of my race, you have to work yourself all the way to the top from the very beginning, you should be proud. I know I am.”


End file.
